happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raging Against the Machine
'Raging Against the Machine '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular II. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Pranky *Giggles *John Appearances *Lumpy *Cursed Idol *Sir Gron *Prongs *Germy *Stacy Plot Josh is seen one day looking at various pieces of art. Pranky brings him along to look at a beautiful rug on the floor. Josh is so intrigued with the rug that he plans to take a picture. He walks on the rug, only to fall through a hole underneath it. He lands on a boiler pipe and wounds up being impaled to it. Lumpy is seen in the boiler room burning several items in a furnace. He hears Josh call for help, so he saws the pipe off the boiler. While Josh is now able to move, he still has the pipe impaled to his body. Later at home, Giggles comes for a visit, shocked at his brother's predicament. Josh phones his bother John and asks him if there are any ways to fix it. John replies that he must do some research. Josh sees he must try to adjust to his body. Josh makes a painting, but the steam from the pipe ends up melting most of the paint away. Then he and Giggles go for lunch at a burger joint, but the food gets stuck in Josh's abdomen. The two later visit a fair, where a jousting tournament between Sir Gron and Prongs is taking place. Josh runs for a seat, but trips and stumbles into the jousting court. Prongs' lance goes through the pipe and Josh is injured in the tournament. Germy later escorts Josh out of a hospital. While Germy managed to fix the wounds, he says he couldn't to anything about the pipe. Josh begins crying, so Giggles decides to do something. She takes Josh to John's house, where he is seen asleep by his computer. He wakes up and tells them he couldn't find any information during his research. Josh has had enough of the pipe and decides to have it removed the old-fashioned way. After tying himself to a branch at the side of a cliff, he orders Giggles and John to roll a boulder off the edge. Just as expected, the pipe gets pushed out of his body. Pranky is seen setting whoopy cusions on a path below, when the pipe impales his head and his brain pops out. The boulder then crushes his remains. With the pipe removed, Josh laughs in victory. But the branch snaps and he falls toward a sharp rock. Luckily, it goes through the hole in his torso. Later that day, he encounters Stacy and gives her a hug, only to impale her with the rock that was still stuck in his body. Deaths #Pranky is impaled in the head by the pipe. Injuries #Josh is impaled by the pipe and later injured at a jousting tournament. #Stacy is impaled by a sharp rock in Josh's torso. Trivia *Pranky's death is similar to Flaky's death in ''Who's to Flame?. *Prongs was in the same knight outfit he was wearing for Truffles' Halloween Video Bomb. *One of the items Lumpy burned in the furnace was the Cursed Idol. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular